


Special Treatment

by HUNTER29



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reunion, Somewhat Roleplay, Treatment of injuries, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: After reuniting with one of her teammates, Rebecca offers to treat their wounds.





	Special Treatment

It had been a very long night for Rebecca and she has face horrors of all sorts of mutations which she had to survive encounters with but what was the worst part was how much death she had witnessed in such a short time, she would have considered herself lucky to be desensitised to it in such a short time but apparently luck wasn't on her side as it was all such a traumatic experience. Then it was the mansion. The number zombies and lizard creatures that prowled the building was uncountable and with it being such a confined building, well that only made it even more terrifying, she did have one lucky move when she ran into the S.T.A.R.S member Chris who protected her until reached what was meant to be a safe room. She remained there as he went on the search for anyone one else or at least for a way to stop this mess.

Then came her next problem as whilst she was sat waiting for Chris' return what was to skulk into the room but one of the many creatures in the building known as a Hunter, Rebecca tried to hide but she moved too suddenly as the beast spotted and started its slow approached with a deadly intent. She rushed to the other door with hopes that she could escape but with no luck as it wouldn't budge making her look back to see the Hunter nearing, and from that she believed to follow her death. As Rebecca coward in the corner waiting for the lethal blow a familiar male voice that wasn't of Chris called out "Hey!".

Both Rebecca and the Hunter turned to see a male at the door holding a shotgun before aiming "get away from her you ugly son of a bitch" he spat before firing a shot at the creature which made a quick approach only get a face full of buckshot, unfortunately for Rebecca's saviour the Hunger did land a hit on him but nothing to bad as its talons only pierced into his leg. The Hunter laid dead on the floor as the clatter of a shotgun met the wooden surface as well as the male pulled the large claw from his already injured leg spitting a curse during so, as he removed the talon from his leg he started ranting. "What a night, first I get separated from the helicopter, then I'm attacked by a zombie, then a dog, then a zombie" he said before taking a deep breath and looking to Rebecca, "so how's your night been Becs?" He asked jokingly.

All the S.T.A.R.S medic could muster was a shaky voice of "Y/n". Said male nodded with a small laugh before sliding down against the wall as Rebecca made her way across making sure to avoid the Hunter in case it wasn't dead, then came another gunshot making her jump as she saw Y/n aiming his shotgun. "Just to be sure" he reasoned as he again dropped his weapon leaning back. "Y/n" Rebecca spoke before quickly hugging him with shaky breaths "I thought you was dead" she said as the h/c haired male returned the embrace with a small laugh, "hey now, I've taken worse" he replied but the look on Rebecca's face proved she didn't believe him as he sighed "ok yes I was freaking out a bit, what about the others?" His voice turned sorrowful at the end as he feared the worst and the look on Rebecca's face only confirmed them. "Damn it" he spat before leaning back against the wall as he took a hold of his fellow survivor's hand giving a small squeeze and smile, "at least you made it" he said before being hugged again.

As Rebecca pulled back she looked at Y/n's state before saying "I'll fix you up" as she collected some medical supplies and returned to him as she started cleaning up his wounds, when all was said and done she asked how he was feeling? Y/n responded with a groan and leaned back against the wall. "In a lot of pain but I'll be fine" he assured before feeling a hand close over his making him look at Rebecca who had a worried expression on her face before offering "I could, take care of that" as she shuffled closer to him, "just leave it to me" she continued as she pressed a kiss to Y/n's lips whilst reaching for the zipper on his cargo pants pulling it down then reaching inside to fish out what she was looking for. Y/n's cock.

Her hand curved around the shaft as she started pumping making its owner sputter out "Becs what are you doing?" His question was answered by Rebecca pecking his lips smiling "I'm going to make you feel better, take your mind of the pain, you know my job" she answered before moving her position to Y/n's side and leaned down taking his length into her mouth as she stuck her rear up into the air.

Y/n couldn't deny that the warmth that engulfed his shaft felt good and his moan was only further proof as he leaned his head back against the wall whilst feeling Rebecca's lips move along his length, his voice came out in groan as he muttered "Becs". Said medic was bobbing her head and sucking whilst pumping her hand with her goal of making him feel better starting off great, Y/n reached a hand and ran it through Rebecca's hair whilst even feeling himself thrust upwards a little only for the pleasurable warmth to suddenly halt. "Don't move, you'll strain your injuries" the S.T.A.R.S medic said as Y/n halted before she returned to "making him feel better" as her lips wrapped over his length again, this time however her bobbing speed increased which produced some noises each time but none of the two payed attention to that as Y/n could only enjoy what Rebecca was doing as she was enjoying knowing he was enjoying what she was doing.

"Becs" Y/n groaned before a sudden rush hit him as he reached an orgasm that shot into Rebecca's mouth but she didn't complain but instead gulped down the secretion before lifting her head with a pop, "how do you feel now?" She asked with a smile as Y/n looked to her before replying "a little better". That wasn't sufficient enough as Rebecca stood up holding her chin whilst shaking her head. "No that won't do, I have to alleviate all the pain, I know just what to do" she said before Y/n watched as the lower half of Rebecca's uniform was removed and she clambered into his lap whilst taking his phallus into her hand and holding it to the entrance of her pussy. "Let's see if this method works" she muttered before seating herself down.

As soon as Rebecca was comfortable she placed her hands on Y/n's shoulders and rocked herself in his lap letting a few moans escape her lips. "Tell me Y/n, is this, ah, is this method helping?" She asked with moans mixing into her question and the response she got was from Y/n's hand holding her waist as he also moaned, "mmmm, that's a good response but it still shows a bit of strain" Rebecca said as she alternated her rocking into bounces in Y/n's lap with her eyes closing as she moaned. "Oh that's it ah, yes yes this is definitely better, I can feel your body relaxing" she said before making Y/n look at her as she smiled at him, "let me know if you feel any discomfort" she said before peckimg his lips. She kept her bounces with gyrations of her rocking as she leaned closer to his shoulder moaning more and more, then she felt Y/n starting to thrust up into her and her response "oh yes that's it, it's best for you to move as well, ah it'll oh it'll keep any joints from locking up". Rebecca was really enjoying this and the fervid effort she put into making him feel better was really proving that as her bounces picked up, "Becs" Y/n groaned as he looked at her meeting their gazes to which she responded "it's fine I'll do most of the moving, you just enjoy it and let you strain disappear, though keep moving the avoid locking up" she reminded as she bounced faster.

More louder moans started to leave Rebecca before she suddenly clamped down into Y/n's lap as her walls closed around his shaft as she came. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as she leaned her head against his chest with heavy breaths before raising it to meet his gaze once more as she smiled at him, "this is excellent progress Y/n, but we should keep going until you cum as well, make sure your injuries hasn't affected that part of you" she reasoned and apparently Y/n couldn't agree more. His hands were the ones starting to move Rebecca's hips as he lifted her and brought her back down on his cock making them both moan and for Rebecca to throw her arms around his shoulders, her moans were growing louder as Y/n was hitting some of her deeper spots which was making her struggle to keep her composer as she managed to look at him again. His thrusts were also speeding up and getting harder to which she responded with "that's it Y/n, the more effort you put in the more you'll recover" her voice was trembling as she again gripped Y/n's shoulders before feeling him give a strong thrust making her cum again. "Yes!" She cried out clenching down on Y/n even tighter but he didn't stop.

"Rebecca" he groaned at the extra tightness with said medic responding "you're doing so well Y/n, keep up and make me cum again, I mean keep it up and you'll recover in no time" she stammered as her cheeks were flushing red before suddenly Y/n brought her down hard onto him and they both met in a mutual orgasm as Rebecca cried out "Y/n!!" Then slumping against him.

Rebecca raised her head after a moment with a smile and raised her hips off of Y/n as she sat back letting their mixed cum leak out of her before giggling, "you're treatment has gone very well Y/n, but remember we will need regular check ups to make sure you're doing ok" she said and the male nodded before leaning back against the wall. Again the warmth of Rebecca's mouth wrapped over his shaft as he looked to her, "just gathering the last results" she reasoned before returning to the second blowjob.

The whole mansion ordeal was over and those who survived the experience were on the helicopter to return to safety once more, Y/n had met the three other survives, Chris, Jill and Barry with the first two sat across from him and Barry checking his gun to the side, Jill was asleep leaning against Chris' shoulder and as for Rebecca she was sleeping with her head in Y/n's lap. A smile bright in her face as she slumbered. "So how did you meet up with Rebecca" Chris asked and Y/n explained how he arrived just in time to save her from a Hunter to which the S.T.A.R.S male nodded, "I was injured though and she helped tend to my wounds" Y/n continued before hearing a small giggle from the sleeping form in his lap. Rebecca was looking up at him and gave a small knowing wink before closing her eyes again, yeah she definitely tended to his wounds alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
